NaruHina Song One Shots
by HinataRevolution123
Summary: Different NaruHina one shots based off of songs and don't forget to send in requests (explained more inside). I Do Not Own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Me:*Peeks from around the corner* Miss me! I have completed my freshmen year of high school and guess what? I HAVE A 3.6 GPA! Heck to the hell yes! So let us get down to business shall we? I am extremely lazy...so I am doing a collection of one shots instead of a story. I am going to listen to some songs and write some NaruHina one shots based off of them. Send some songs in that (I might like) I can write about, but there are some exceptions...

**DO NOT SEND ME:**

Taylor Swift songs- Don't do it...just don't

Selena Gomez songs- I just can't

Rap Songs- Well that actually depends

Classical songs- Don't know if anyone listens to this willingly but everyone is different

The list will expand but that is just for right now.

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE:**

Demi Lovato- She will basically live here

Justin Bieber- His room is next to Demi's

One Direction- They all have separate rooms (but Niall's is near Demi's **(yeah, I'm a Diall fan)**)

Covers- I enjoy them

Miley Cyrus- I love her

So that is about it,this list will also expand but until then let's get to some super shitty one shots!

**WAS GONNA WRITE AN ATTENTION HERE BUT I FORGOT IT...OH YEAH! EVERY ONE SHOT WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT PLOT, THE ONLY ONES WITH THE SAME PLOT WILL GO LIKE PART 2 OR 3 OR SHIT LIKE THAT**

**Let's get started!**

**Now Playing...Miley Cyrus – We Can't Stop**

Naruto and Hinata are at a wild party having the time of their life. (told you they were shitty)

I feel so empowered. So unstoppable. So uncontrollable. So _untamed. _Neon lights shadowed to entire room, dreadlocks of every color were swinging full circle. Glow sticks in every hand being thrown around. Even make shift glow necklaces were being thrashed about.

_La la de la de_

_We like to party_

_Dancing with Miley_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house..this is our roof_

I feel like anything could happen in just a blink of an eye. I felt so weightless and _airy._ Like nothing mattered but this moment and I never want to let go. I make my way to the center of the chaos and just admire the wildness of everyone. I couldn't control myself at a time like this! I start of small just moving to the music until I'm flat out thrashing around. I can't stop...and I won't stop. This was my moment and I was not going to let it go to waste.

"Having fun there Hinata?" I turned around to find my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, with a huge grin on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I am! This is amazing Naruto."

"Well I'm glad you having fun 'Nata." Naruto pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately. I can feel him smiling and I'm smirking right back. We can't stop. And we won't stop.

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see its we who own the night_

_Can't you see its we 'bout that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

_Yeah yeah_

Me: Well that's it ya'll. I know it probably sucked but my goal isn't to get discovered or break my fingers writng 12k chapters. I just want to write something fun to read that makes you want to read it again. So don't forget to read the top part and I'll see you next chapter.

LuvYa


	2. Chapter 2

Me: So I'm back! Got some extra time so I'm doing two chapters in one night! Shosh Yeah! So don't forget to send me some song requests.

******DO NOT SEND ME:**

Taylor Swift songs- Don't do it...just don't

Selena Gomez songs- I just can't

Rap Songs- Well that actually depends

Classical songs- Don't know if anyone listens to this willingly but everyone is different

The list will expand but that is just for right now.

******DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE:**

Demi Lovato- She will basically live here

Justin Bieber- His room is next to Demi's

One Direction- They all have separate rooms (but Niall's is near Demi's ******(yeah, I'm a Diall fan)**)

Covers- I enjoy them

Miley Cyrus- I love her

Avril Lavinge- Love her too

Kelly Clarkson- My girl

**Now Playing...Demi Lovato – Heart Attack**

_Putting my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

"Hinata stop!" Shouted Naruto behind me. We've been dating for three years and he told me he loves me. Why?! Why did he have to ruin the great thing we already have?! I was content with us just liking each other, but no, he had to ruin it "Will you stop?!"

"Why should I?!" I turned and yelled at him. I'm pretty sure my face id red and moist from my endless flow of tears but I couldn't stop them. I didn't know how.

"Because, when a guy tells a girl that he love her. The last thing he wants is for her to start crying and then walk away. What did I do?"

"Why did you say it?"

"Say what?"

"That you loved me, why did you have to ruin our relationship?" It started to rain, my hair turned into a curtain around me and his hair fell over his eyes. Well atleast my tears were unseen now because I felt the mother load coming.

"So you don't love me?" Naruto looked heart broken. I hate to see him looking like that especially since I'm the cause of it.

"I didn't say that Naruto I like you, I really do."

"Then why can't you say I love you?"

"I-"

"I know you love me 'Nata, you can't say you don't. If you didn't love me you wouldn't have been with me for three fucking years!"

"I just can't OK." My voice was lost in the wind. So small and scared. Weak and meek. I can tell Naruto thought the same thing because his features softened. He slowly came closer with his arms open, taking baby steps out of fear I would run -or worse- cry again. He embraced me and I felt it. The love. It felt so right just to be in his arms.

"Why can't you say it 'Nata?" He asked in a careful quiet voice.

"Because love kills."

"What?"

"My parents. They swore up and down that they loved each other. To _death._ And guess what? She did. My mom died Naruto! But before she did, she said to dad _I love you, I always have and I will __**die**__ loving you._ Love is no good Naruto. It hurts and it _burns._ I hate love." By now my tears were back ten fold.

"Hinata love is not all pain. Your mom died of a medical condition. Love had nothing to do with it. Look around you 'Nata! Everyone is in love and happy. Don't you want that?"

"Yes I do, with you but I-"

"No buts. Let go. Lose yourself in the feeling. Just give it a try. I promise you won't regret falling in love."

"But what if we end up like them?"

"You never know unless you try." The rain has stopped and the sun was coming out to encourage me. "I love you Hinata Hyuuga."

"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki." He kissed me and for the first time I felt _whole_. The sun came fully out to wish me a good well done and it shone brightest on us alone.

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

Me: Alrighty then! I enjoy happy endings so expect a lot of them.

LuvYa


End file.
